Telematics services include, but are not limited to turn-by-turn directions and other navigation-related services provided in conjunction with the GPS based chipsets and components, airbag deployment notification and other emergency or roadside assistance-related services provided in connection with various crash and or collision sensor interface modules and sensors located throughout the vehicle. Telematics services also include “infotainment-related” services where music. radio content, Web pages, movies, television programs, videogames and/or other content is downloaded by an “infotainment center” operatively connected to the telematics unit.
Telematics services deliver route directions to a telematics user in many different ways. This includes verbal directions, turn-by-turn direction, and autonomous navigation unit directions. Verbal directions are provided by a telematics services live advisor and may be recorded for later playback by the user. Turn-by-turn directions are downloaded to a user's telematics unit from a navigation server located on a service provider's premises. Autonomous Navigation Unit (ANU) directions are provided by an ANU that is installed in the vehicle as part of the telematics unit. The ANU has a database from which it accesses the directions that it provides to the user.